Not All That Glitters Is Gold
by SleepyPirate
Summary: 'I felt like my heart had been ripped to shreds,by a man who I loved with my whole existence.A man whose child was now growing inside me'. How will a half dwarf half elf woman who grew and fell in love inside Erebor's halls cope with exile, regection and many more difficult challenges that will arise in her journey to find where she belongs? Thorin/OC Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first story here and it's kind of a personal goal...**

**my English is not perfect seeing I am from Greece, but I promise you I'll do my very **

**best.**

**On with the story, this is the prologue, I have the first chapters ready and I'll post them **

**soon.**

**Prologue**

I was galloping through Microwood forest, having been granted permision by

King Thranduil.

I was moving fast, the passing trees around me were nothing but a blur.

I wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between me and that blasted

mountain, as I could** .**

Distance between me and my past...

Distance between me and him...

''_You don't belong here!'' _Even now his voice was roaring in my ears ._''Get out of _

_my sight!Damned elf!''_ The look of disgust in his eyes now embedded in my

memory _''You are not one of us!'' _My eyes stung with tears, I whipped them of

with the back of my hand.

I felt like my heart had been ripped to shreds, by a man who I loved with my

whole existance.

By a man whose child was now growing inside me.

**Constractive critism always wanted and appreciated!**

**I own nothing of Tolkien's extraodinary work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **Hello people! Here I give you the FIRST chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

She was hearing the end of the seemingly neverending forest on her second week of

following the Elven Path.

She had just stopped for the night when she heard rustling sounds coming from

somewhere nearby.

Without wasting a moment she grabbed her twin swords from beside her, inwardly

cursing she had left her bow and quiver on her horse's sadle.

The first blow came and she barrely raised one sword to block it,stucking the other in her opponent's stomach, all of this thanking Mahal because if it wasn't for her elven eyesight

she would be orc food by now, the darkness of the forest surrounding her like a thick

blanket.

The second blow came from behind her, she duck avoiding getting hit on the head,

swinging both swords at the orc's knees bringing it down and slishing its throat.

She ran over to Shasa her white horse and with a swift move she climbed on the sadle.

She kicked the horse's side and set Shasa into a sprint. The orcs following close behind.

When the third blow came, she wasn't that lucky.

The orcs jumped infront of the horse scaring Shasa and making the girl fall of the saddle

hitting her back and head on the rocky ground.

The orcs surrounded her, she grabbed the throwing knife she had always hidden in her

boot and threw it on the approaching orc's throat. The creature went down, chocking on

his own blood and she stumbled back on her feet.

She was dizzy and her vision spoty, she could feel blood trickling from the side of her head.

She didn't notice when an orc approached silently from behind and tackled her to the ground, nails digging in her arms as she fell to the ground, the ugly creature snarling intches

from her face.

And then she heard a roar. The weight of the orc above her disappeared.

Her vision started to fade.

The last thing she saw before falling into darkness was a huge mass of...fur?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you for reading! After this one the chapters get bigger I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good afternoon! Well...here it's afternoon.**

**I give you the second chapter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~. **

**Chapter 2**

When she came back to consiousnes she was lying in a soft bed ,

under a few layers of warm furs.

Her head was pounting and all her muscles were sore.

She tried to get off the bed and she was imediately faced with another

ache in her abdomen.

'The baby!' she thought, now panicking as she fell back on the bed

clutching her stomach.

''I wouldn't try to get up if I were you'' said a booming voice from the doorway.

Startled she raished her eyes and she faced the tallest and well...hairiest man

she had ever seen (and growing up with dwarves that said something).

''Who are you?'' she asked shackingly.

''My name is Beorn and I'm a skinchanger...now what is your name and in what

race do you belong to? You are too short to be an elf but also too feminine, not

to mention hairless to be a dwarf...a short human perhaps? Your ears are pointy

too...''

She winced under his inquisitive look and took a deep breath to ease her rapidly beating heart.''My name is Valin and I'm actualy half elf and half dwarf''.

Beorn raished a somewhat curious somewhat surprised eyebrow.''A halfbreed...

traveling alone through Greenwood forest...my...you would have a interesting

story to tell me...'' He said thoughtfully.

'You have no idea' she thought.

''You said you are a skin changer so...it was you who saved me from the orcs''

she paused.''Thank you''.

''You don't have to thank me, seeing those damned creatures squirming was enough. As I said you'd better not move from this bed for a while...and eat yes,

food will do you good.''

''Did I...did I lose the baby?'' she asked hesitanly not knowing if she wanted to

hear the answer.

'' Lost it? No.. I don't belive so...'' She sighed in relief ''It is a dwarven baby is it not? She nodded 'how did he know that?' She thought.

''Dwarves are strong even from inside the womb and just as stubborn. Now eat''

he ordered, as a dog came in carring a tray full of food and a huge cup of steamy

hot milk. ''You seem far too skinny to be able to carry that child for all that time!''he said strocking his long beard that would put Thror to shame.'' How far along are you?''

''Just a few months'' she said nimbling on a honey roll.

''Hm, you have a long way to go little one. And I doubt it will be easy.'' with those words he left and close the door softly behind him.

She let out a sigh, she knew this wouldn't be easy. Dwarf women carried their

children for four years, due to stocky dwarven stracture. She wasn't entirely built

for that' because of her elven nature she was a lot thiner and although curvy she was a lot lighter and as Beorn pointed out hairless than dwarves the pregnansy would probably be very difficult and the childbirth excrusiating to say the least.

If she even survive through it.

**~.Time lapse.~**

She had spent two and a half weeks in bed rest, until she was able to situp and move without any pain in her abdomen. The wound on her head had healed,so had the scrapes in her back and arms.

All that time she had been mostly sleeping and was surprising to see

how much sleep her body needed.

Beorn usually came around noon to chage the bandages on her head. He hadn't

once questioned her about her past, something she was very gratefull for because she didn'tthink she was ready to do it just yet. Instead he told her about his people had been hunted down by orcs and their leader Azog The Defiler, how they had been captured and eventualy slautered by the pale orc. Beorn being the only one to survive, his own familly amongst the dead.

This morning however. She felt like she could she could finally get up get up from the bed without hurting herself or the baby. She steadied herself on her feet

and used the wall to lean on. Her legs seemed numb from the lack of use those past weeks and a wave of dizzines hit her when she got up. It however passed as soon as it came.

When she reached the massive kitchen, still hugging the walls, Beorn was nowhere in sight. The big black dog she had been familiar with during her bed rest, came up to her with a tray of freshly baked honey rolls and nuzzeld her legs with his nose. She took the tray off him and sat down on the thick carpet next to him strocking his fur gently, munching warm honey rolls slowly.

Thats how Beorn found them a few hours later.

''Well, young one I see you're feeling better'' he said with a smile.

''Yes thank you Beorn I don't think I would be able to stay in bed much longer.''

she said with a grin.

''Hm, come on then, lets have some dinner, we have some things to talk about after all.''

She tenced a little and got on her feet ''Yes I belive we do. It's only right after all''.

~.~.~.~

**Thank you for reading!**

**I own nothing of Tolkien's!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Happy New Year!**

**Thats the third chapter and the first pick into Valin's past.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 3**

**Valin's POV**

We had just finished dinner and we were sitting on Beorn's huge armchairs near the fireplace. I was nurishing a cup of warm milk with honey.

So my story began.

''My mother was a highborn elf of Lorien she grew up there and when she came of age she moved to Rivendel and became a healer , trained by Lord Elrond himself. Her name was Valamiel. She was beautiful at least thats what is what my father told me. She had platinum blond hair and forest green as my father used to say her most beautiful characteristic was her curiosity. Thats what made her leave Rivendel in the first place. She wanted to learn about the world and not just from books. She spent decaes traveling, offering her servises as a healer where needed.

Thats how she met my dad. He was a blacksmith from the Blue Mountains, his name was Beren.

All it took was one look. My father took one look in her eyes and he knew this was his One. They kept their relationship hidden for a while, because he knew that his family wouldn't aprove. And they didn't. They wanted my father to marry someone who would bare him strong sons to take over the forge, not some sickly elf. But my mother was already pregnant with me.

They moved to Erebor''. Valin whispered the name in pain. She could still see the flames over the mountain and hear the screams of pain and desparation every time she closhed her eyes.

There too they were suspisious of my parents relationship, but with time they started trusting my mother for her healing skills, as she outskilled every healer in Erebor, she had studied with Lord Elrond after all. And my father soon became one of the best blacksmiths in the mountain, forging weapons for the royal family. And forming a friendship with King Thror's son Thrain.

But prosperity didn't last long.

It became apparent that my mother couldn't handle dwarven pregnansy. She was almost always carried me three years instead of four and was bed ridden for the better part of the last year.

Childbirth was too much for her she was too weak. She died before I could come out and they had to reap her open to get me out.

Father was devastated it took him years to accept me as his daughter. He never really got over my mothers death. He used to work in the forges night and day so he could make himself forget.

Surprisingly what helped, was his friendship with Prince Thrain. He too had lost his wife

from some kind of illness, leaving him behind with three children, so naturaly he could sympathise with my father, understand him and eventually help him. The two used to spent a lot of time in the training grounds. Training help my father to eliminate his anger

and forget his grief, so when he came home he was calm, composed and in time he lernt to take care of me without the help of a nursemaid.

Now... back to Thrain's children...well, actually Dis was still a child the boys were older Thorin was 15 and Frerin was 10, when their mother died, Dis was only 2. So since we were so close in age we naturaly became friends, that and because there weren't many female dwaves around.

Dis and I ...we had a very strong bond, maybe it eas before we grew up together, I don't really know, but we were attached to the hip.

Frerin...he was fine. He was never anoyed by my presence or questioned it for that matter. He was my closest friend, after Dis of course, his company felt natural. I must say I kind of fancied him back then.

Thorin on the other hand was the one who questioned my presence in his family more than anyone. He was causious, suspisious even and very, very protective. And so was I. I didn't like him in the beginning. He was not around much. And when he was, he was always so... serious and grumpy...As the heir he always had so many responsibilities and had to live up to so many expectations. I had to grow up to understand that at first. But he had his moments.

~. Flashback .~

A nine year old Dis and a seven year old Valin were running through the halways of Erebor, Dis dragging Valin by the hand.

'' Val, run faster! Otherwise we will never get away from her!'' she was talking about her handmaid who was responsible for her education and Valin's since Thrain had ensisted they were schooled together.

That day Dis had desided they should skip the lesson and sneak into the training grounds. Dis' life goal was to become a warrior. She and Valin would sneak into the training area often and watch the soldiers or even Frerin and Thorin as they train and then try to mimic them.

Valin of course wasn't totally innocent herself. She snuck out of the house the spare weapons her father had for personal use.

Dis' weapon of choice was the axe but Valin always prefered the elegance of a blade or a dagger.

As they were nearing the training grounds however, Dis abdruptly stopped running ,causing Valin to slam into her back.

Rubbing her throbbing nose, Valin raised her eyes and came face to face with a sour looking Thorin. 'Oops' she thought.

''Shouldn't you be in class?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

Dis wasn't looking at him, she had raised her chin and was looking straight ahead, her lips pressed into a thin line. 'she might not be looking at him but she looks just like him' Valin thought.

Valin took a step forward from behind Dis' back. ''It was my fault Prince Thorin'' she said in a small voice but looking at him determingly.

''Was it now?'' he asked somewhat amused sending a look at his sister's direction.

''Yes I took my father's weapons and made Dis come with me to train'' well not a complete lie...

Thorin's eyes softened. ''If thats how it is...come along I'll train you today. And I will speak with your tutor to exuse you for the day''. He said with a small grin and turned right on his heel towards the training area.

The girls looked at each other excited smiles on their faces and runned after him.

Three hours later one thing was for sure, Thorin had no intention on going easy on them. He trained them like grown men and soon Valin had bruises and scrapes in every available and non available part of her body.

But not once did she complain.

When he finally let them off Dis stomped away fuming at her brother, for his harsh training and Valin stayed behind picking her father's weapons off the ground.

'' I must say that was very noble of you''

She yelped and spunn around startled to find Thorin looking at her in a peculiar way.

'' My Prince?'' she asked confused.

''The way you took the blame all on your self. I know how persistand my sister can be when she wants to...'' he said with the hint of a smile hidden in his features.

''Yes she can be persistand and stubborn but I wasn't totally inocent myself, I did after all take my father's weapons... because I really want to learn how to use a sword , my mother did... she was an archer too...but I think the sword suits me better.''

'' And why is that?'' he asked genuinaly interested.

'' I don't know it just feels right I think.''

'' You might be right I think... I see potential in you. You endured the training without complaining once. For someone so young it is... promishing.'' he said clearly not used to giving compliments.

Valin beamed. '' Thank you''.

''You may go now''. He returned in his serious tone.

~. end of flashback .~

**And that was the end of the chapter! originaly I had planned it to be much loger but I desided to end it here I hoped you liked it! Thank you for reading!**

**I OWN NOTHING OF TOLKIEN'S!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again this is the fourth chapter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A small revision...**

_''You might be right... I see potential in you. You endured the training without complaining once. For someone so young it's promishing.''he said clearly not used to giving compliments._

_Valin beamed '' Thank you''._

_''You may go now'' he said in his serious tone._

~. End of flashback .~

**Chapter 4**

That night word reached my father's ears about the training session with Thorin, how I seemed to have talend in swordmanship,missing from school and of course me stealind his weapons.

I was really expecting him to be mad at me for skipping lessons and taking the weapons without permission . But he smiled at me. He rarely genuingly smiled. He told me that I had my mother's spirit and he hugged me

I belive that,that was the moment he really accepted me. He trained me himself for a while whenever he had spare time. When I reached the age of ten he presented me with my first sword. It was simple yet elegant and for me it was the best present I had ever gotten.

It was then that I started training with Frerin.

~. Flashback .~

Beren, Valin and Dis who had taken up on joining their training whenever she could escape her princess duties (which consisted mostly of etiquette lessons history and dance lessons),were in the training grounds. Valin had her new sword fastened around her waist.

'' Shall Valin use her new sword to train Master Beren?'' asked Dis excitedly.

Before Valin's father could answer someone cut in.

'' Did I hear something about a new sword?'' Frerin pranced in with his usuall easy going smirk.

'' Good day Master Beren, Valin, little sister'' he said as an after-thought.

'' Good day Prince Frerin'' Beren said politely. '' And yes we were about to test my daughter's new sword, it was a resant for her birthday''

'' Hm...'' Frerin now had an exited gleam in his eyes, while strocking his braided beard.

When Valin was younger she used to question her father as to why hadn't she got a beard while all the other dwarflings had and used to make fun of her for it. Until the day Dis stood up for her and told the others that her lack of beard didn't make her any less of a dwarf.

'' Very well then you will train with me!''. Valin gaped at him. '' But...but my Prince...'' she stuttered, her cheecks going red.

''What don't tell me you are afraid. I heard that you have quiet the skill, isn't that right little sister?'' he said in a teashing tone.

'' Why of course she has! Our big brother has said so himself! You aren't afraid now are you Val?'' Dis asked catching up on he brother's teasing.

Valin's cheecks were now burning, her lips set to a pout. She glanced at her father how was smiling. '' Of course I'm not afraid!'' she said stubbornly.

'' Come on then!'' said Frerin now smiling widely and drewing his sword.

She didn't stood a chance that was for sure but she didn't fall without a battle.

At the end of their battle she was panting for breath, she was bathed in sweat and her hair had fallen from their braids.

Frerin was beaming, not a hair out of place ''well little Val both my brother and sister were right, you have talent!'' he said clearly impressed.

''Yes but I lost...'' she mumbled.

He let out a hearty laugh and patted her head. '' I've been training since I was four, with some of Erebor's best fighters! Trust me you did well. And you will do even better when I start training you!''

Now she was at a loss for words. '' You...want...ehh?''

'' I said I want to train you, it will be fun!'' he said again.

'' Why?'' she asked still shocked.

'' Because you have potential AND it will be fun! Why you don't want to?'' he asked frowning.

''No! I mean yes I do want you to train me... I was just surprised as to why thats all... I mean I'm nothing special and you are a prince.. it was unexpected thats all'' she stopped rambling and blushed into a deep shade of scarlet, when she saw Frerin laughing and Dis snickering.

'' You are rambling my dear'' said her father kindly, trying to hide his own smile.'' Prince Frerin has offered to train you you should be honored''.

'' I am! I was just wondering...'' she sighed '' I am honored prince Frerin , I accept your offer and I promishe I''ll do my best.'' she said formaly.

He patted her head affectionaly '' very well we start tomorrow afternoon after your days lessons!'' he said smiling ' how could he always be this happy?' she thought ' so much different from his brother, Thorin is always brooding and scowling and then brooding some more'... 'ok maybe she was exaggerating a little..but he always was so serious'..

After he and Valin's father left the grounds Dis turned to Val with a mischivious smile '' You sooo fancy my brother!'' she said in a teasing voice

Valin's cheecks grew hot once again. '' What?! I do not!'' she yeld.

''mhmm whatever you say'' said Dis not believing a word.

'' I have no idea what you are talking about'' she said raising her chin '' But why would he want to train me?'' she asked trying to change the subbject.

Dis shrugged her shoulders '' Probably for his own entertaintment... but who knows Thorin did say you had talent and I think that you proved it today...'' she stopped ''And don't think for a second that you avoided the subggect missy I wont let you off so easily!'' she said pointing a finger at Val's direction.

'' I still have no idea what are you talking about'' she said with an inoscent look. '' Race you to the dinning hall'' she yeld and with a laugh the two girls broke into a sprint.

~. End of flashback .~

'' Indeed training with Frerin was fun... for him. My guess is that he found it quite entertaining ordering me around.

He trained me like I was to fight in the front line of a war. And I used to return home exausted bruished, with my nose bleeding, I also broke my arm once...''

~. Flashback .~

Valin was currently 14 years old and screaming.

My eardrum Val ! Stop it! And stop kicking!'' a very disaveled Frerin said carring a very disorriented Valin to the healers.

'' STOP IT?! STOP IT?! IT'SYOUR FAULT! YOU FELL ON ME! FULL ARMOR! WHY WOULD YOU WEAR ARMOR?!'' She said cluching her right arm from which there was a bone sticking out.

'' My fault?! You tripped me!'' he said.

She haufed '' usualy when people trip they fell backwards not foreward!''

They continued bickering until they reached the healing room and Master Oin had to put the bone back into place.

~. End of flashback .~

''I believe, Frerin had a bruished hand for days from me squishing too hard when Oin placed the bone back.

I had to keep it n a sling on for six months, but something good did come out of that. I learnt to use the sword with my left arm almost as good as my right. Hence the twin swords I used with the orcs the other day.''

Beorn nodded and got up from his sit. He walked across the room and pulled something wrapped in cloth from a cupboad, and placing it on her lap. Unwrapping the cloth, she found herself looking at her weapons and a sigh of relief left her lips.

'' I thought I lost them in the woods. Thank you again'' she said smiling.

'' those I recon are not dwarven made'' he said pointing at my twin blades.

'' Oh... no they are not. They are elven made.'' I said smiling sadly.

'' Hm... tomorrow then'' said Beorn sensing it was a long story and not really a happy one.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**I believe I have planned on Thorin being in the next chapter yay!**

**Thank you for reading! I would very much apreciate your oppinion... so review if you'd **

**like...**

**I own nothing that belongs to Mr. J.R.R Tolkien!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The fifth chapter... and Thorin!**

**A huge thank you to strangers . .night and ThePhantominthemists**

**for reviewing my last chapter! I'm new here so your encouragement means the world!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 5**

As I layed on hed bed that night I contaimplated how exausted talking about my past had made me, mentaly and physicaly.

It hurt. I felt like someone had carved a hole in my chest. Like a part of me was missing. The better part of me. The one that made me smile, that made me want to get up from the bed in the mornings. The one that made me feel alive.

I felt betraed. For years I felt like I didn't belong. A dwarf without a beard. They've always looked at me strangely. I wasn't an elf nor was I a dwarf. I had balanced in between, two races, two worlds and now that balance was lost. I found myself falling and I wasn't sure if I would be able to go back up.

And finally I felt anger. I didn't know exactly to whom my anger was directed to... The gods? To him? Maybe it was directed to myself . How could I be so foolish? So trusting? So naive? How could I trust him when he said he loved me? Why did I let my self love him back?

All those questions where buzzing in my head all night and even though I was exausted I didn't get much sleep.

In the morning before the sun had risen in the sky I left the house. Beorn had told me that I was safe as long as I stayed inside the property's borders. So I tried to find someplace quiet that was inside the bundary. Eventualy I found a small clearing, just inside the borderline.

The place was surrounded by trees and even had a small stream. Everything was so quiet, the only thing that could be heard were the birds that sat on the tall trees. Well...that's because there wasn't anything else to be heard. But all that time living inside Erebor I was used to the noises of the forges and people laughing and arguing. Here was... too quiet

Finally I fell on my knees near the stream. The tears came quickly. I didn't stop them. I needed it. I hadn't cried since I came here. I couldn't, since I was a child I found it very hard to express emotions in the presence of others. But here I was all alone.

I didn't hold back I let my self feel everything. The hurt, the anger, the betrayal. I grieved for the very first time since Beorn saved me. I grieved for my home, for the loss of my friends. I grieved over how I missed Dis.

And finally, I grieved over the loss of a future. I grieved over the what ifs. And they were so many... would we have gotten married? Would he be a good father? Would we be happy?

And I wondered if the dragon hadn't come would I see that part of Thorin? The part that I was the enemy the outsider? Would he have sent me away?

I cried until I had no more tears to spent. I splashed some water I my face and slowly I returned back home.

Beorn was waiting for me sitting on the kitchen table. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

I imagined how I must looked. My eyes red and puffy from hours of crying. My face pale my hair messy...

He got up and stood in front of me . He looked at me with an interpenting look on his face and the he engulfed me into a bear hug. Oh the irony.

'' It will take time to heal'' he said. '' And I don't mean your bruishes''

She smiled somberly up at him . '' I don't think it ever will Beorn.'' she sighed '' Maybe due time it wont hurt as much but... it will never heal''.

~.~.~ Somewhere Else ~.~.~

Thorin

He had called for a counsil, as soon as they had made camp that day. The people were exausted from moving across the land all day.

After the fall of their home some fled to the Iron Hills , some had followed their king in exile.

His grandfather driven mad by the goldsickness had insisted to take back the halls of Moria whitch said to be holding great tressure.

Thorin was opposed to the idea. The cost would be too great , even with Dain's assistance. Specialy so soon after the loss of their home and many of their people. But his grandfather's mind wasn't easily changed.

He moved across the camp in search of his sister and her husband Faril.

He found them in the middle of the campside, Dis leaning over a very large cooking pot stirring the insides with a wooden spoon.

Faril saw him first. '' Hello Thorin'' he said shooting a look at his wife. Dis raished her eyes, glared at him and with a hauf she went back to cooking.

To say Dis was mad at him would be an understatement. She was absolutely furious.

She hadn't spoken to him. Not after she yelled at him that day, the day Valin left,the day he made her leave...Val...no he wouldn't think of that now.

''What news from the counsil?'' his sister's husband asked.

''Not good ones, grandfather wont change his mind. Once the women and children are safe in the Blue Mountains, we'll make for Moria.'' Thorin's tone was grave.

'' I was afraid of that'' said Faril sadly.

'' He has been consumed by the goldsicness'' said Thorin solemly. ''we will be able to take Moria, but the cost will be too great. I'm hoping i'll be able to delay it for a year or two, the men need to heal and we need to train some new soldiers. But eventualy...'' the prince trailed of

Faril nodded his head solemly and looked over at his wife who was gazing intencly at the fire.

He knew that even though the loss of their home had taken a great tall on Dis ,it didn't hurt her as much as th loss of her sister. And he doudted she would easily forgive Thorin for it.

~. Flashback .~

Faril's POV

Everyone had been looking at their future king flabberghasted.

''You don't belong with us'' Thorin's last words were dripping with malice.

Valin's eyes were wide Faril could read the emotions whithin, as tears threatened to fall. Disbelif, hurt, anger, pain..

But the tears never fell.

The girl didn't even blink when she turned on her heel and mounted Shasha who had been miraculusly sparred from the raging with fire mountain, along with a few other ponies.

From beside him Dis broke out of he daze. '' VALIN!'' She roared and made to run towards the disappearing figure. Faril held her in place. Looking over at Thorin anger sweled in his gut directed at the dark haired prince.

Thorin looked surprised but Faril couldn't tell why. He was surprised at himself for telling such things, was he surprised at Valin for running away (did he really expected her to stay?) maby all of them together?

At this moment Dis who was still squirming and screaming in his arms elbowed him in the gut with all her might and as he doubled over on pain, she mnaged to get free from his hold and marched at her brother.

'' YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!'' She roared in his face. Thorin's eyes were still wide and he didn't seem to understand what his sister was screaming at him.

'' HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS VALIN FOR MAHAL'S SAKE! WE GREW UP TOGETHER! YOU...YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU!'' She soaved him hard and the price took a step back still not blinking. '' SHE IS AS MUCH A DARF AS ANY OF US , EVER MORE THAN A FEW! AND YOU... YOU KICKED HER AWAY LIKE SOME FILTHY ORC! YOU...SHE LOVED YOU! IF THAT IS THE WAY YOU TREAT THE ONES WHO LOVE YOU ….I REALLY PITY YOUR ENEMIES ….AND MAHAL BE MY WITNESS , I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. She spat at his feet and stomped away.

As Faril whatched his wife's retreating back he was thankful for one thing, that Frerin wasn't here to see his brother drive away the girl he loved as dearly as his sister.

And when he finds out Mahal save them all from his rage.

~. End Of Flashback .~

Faril remembered how Thorin sported a black eye and a split lip the day after the incident, courtesy of his brother.

Frerin had intended to go after the girl himself , but his grand father forbade him from it.

Thrain wasn't happy himself. He was after all like a father to Valin specialy after the death of her own father.

**~.~.~. End of Chapter .~.~.~**

**Thank you so much for reading! The emotional parts of the chapter have been inspired by personal experiences! Hehe**

**I would really like to hear what you think. So review if you'd like!**


End file.
